The Babysitter II
by kookylover98
Summary: "One by one you will all fall..." The raspy voice spoke. Sequel to The Babysitter. Guess who's back! Violent returns to Babysit the koopalings, but unfortunately there's someone watching them trying to tak them down one by one...Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Call

A/N: hey guys KL98 here(boy that sounded lame) a brand new story. Well it's sort of a Sequel to the original Babysitter, but I hope you like this one like the other! :')

Disclaimer: All Mario characters belong to Nintendo!  
Violent belongs to me!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean you can't make it?!" Bowser shouted through the phone.

Typical day in the Darklands. The lava was flowing. The dry bones clattering. The koopalings shouting, and as usual Bowser finding no babysitter. Bowser let out a growl and hung up. He rubbed his temples as he tried to think.

"Hey papa!" Junior greeted as he walked in the throne room.

"Not now son. I'm thinking." Bowser replied.

"Aren't you suppose to go to some important meeting with Mario?" Junior asked.

"I don't think I will. Kamek can't make it his back hasn't fully healed after giving Morton a piggyback ride." Bowser answered.

"Oh. Well what about Ludwig?" Junior asked.

"He is far to busy to watch after you guys he can't do it all on his own." Bowser replied.

"Oh! What about Violent?" Junior suggested.

"Who?" Bowser asked.

"Violent! Remember?" Junior replied.

" She's still around?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah! On DarkLands Lavaside." Junior replied.

"Alright. I'll call now." Bowser said grabbing his phone.

Junior decided to check what his brothers were doing. He left the throne room and headed towards the game room. Inside was mainly everyone except Ludwig and Iggy. Roy was sitting on the couch texting, Wendy was reading yet another KoopaGossip magazine, Lemmy was reading a comic book, Larry and Morton played the Xbox 5.

"Junior shut the door!" Wendy snapped.

"Alright alright sheesh!" Junior mumbled.

"Morton you suck!"Larry yelled.

"It's not my fault I was born with sausage for fingers!" Morton yelled back.

"Hey? Isn't King dad gonna leave today?" Lemmy asked.

"Maybe." Junior replied grabbing his 3Ds.

"Maybe?" Roy repeated.

"Kamek hasn't recovered from his broken spine thanks to fat lard over here." Junior replied pointing at Morton.

"Shut up!" Morton snapped.

"Did I just hear Morton tell someone to shut up?" Iggy asked walking in.

"I know right!" Larry agreed.

"So who da babysitter?" Roy asked.

"He's calling Violent but I don't know yet." Junior answers.

"Wait? Violent?" Wendy asked.

"It's been days!" Larry said.

"She won't come after the whole creepy stuff." Morton reminded them.

"Who knows maybe she misses us. Especially me." Roy said.

"Yeah right." Wendy retorted.

"If you guys are done. Fazzer vants us to all go to ze Throne Room." Ludwig said standing at the door.

(Throne Room)

"What took you all so long?" Bowser asked irritated.

"Sorry King Dad we were just talking." Iggy replied.

"So did you find a babysitter?" Junior asked a bit excited.

"Actually yes, but she won't be here till later so you guys watch yourself until she arrives. Ludwig can u handle only 30 minutes?" Bowser asked.

"Actually I ca-"

"Great! Goodbye kids!" Bowser interrupted him as he left.

"Sometimes I hate him very much." Ludwig muttered under his breath.

"Don't we all? I mean he isn't the kinda guy I would hang with, but still you gotta love him at some points." A voice spoke up from behind.

"Who the heck are you?!" Wendy shouted.

The girl gave them a disbelief look. She had short dark black hair, purple eyes, wore a gray with polka-dot sweater, purple shorts and Lacey socks with baby doll shoes.

"Seriously?!" The girl shouted.

"Stranger Danger." Lemmy spoke up.

"It's me!" The girl shouted once again.

"I can't believe it...Violent?" Junior gasped.

"Junior! The only smart one alive!" Violent said hugging the Koopa.

"Violent?" Every Koopaling said in unison.

"Ya! It's me." Violent said irritated.

"You got hotter!" Roy shouted.

"And you...got pinker!" Violent said.

"Whoa it's like we went back through the future..."Larry mumbled.

"Right. Okay tell me about yourself again it's been days!" Violent smiled.

"I'll go first. I'm still the youngest, I'm an artist, I play lots of video games, and I'm awesome." Junior smirked.

"Your getting more and more like your dad." Violent laughed.

"Okay I guess I go next...I play tennis, love money, I'm a vegetarian, and I like to spy or steal stuff.."Larry snickered.

"I'm locking my door from now on..."Violent muttered

"I'm Morton, I like tacos, food, ice cream, candy, Talking, talk shows, tv shows, candy, I like electric guitars, I like talking, I'm 8, I like burritos, I like to annoy people." Morton said fast.

"Same old Morton..." Violent forced a smile.

"Move it TubTub!" Wendy shouted shoving Morton out the way.

Violent sighed knowing what was coming.

"I'm Wendy O. Koopa. I'm the prettiest of the prettiest. I'm rick, and beautiful! I like shopping maxing out my dad's credit card, and you are a mess." Wendy huffed walking away.

Violent looked at herself then at Wendy.

"Hi I'm Iggy, and I'm a mad scientist...can I borrow some DNA?" Iggy giggled.

"Um...next please!" Violent squealed.

"Hey...bye..." Roy said walking away.

"What was that?" Larry asked Roy as he passed by.

"I know Violent likes mysterious guys and that's what I'm going for." Roy smirked.

"Hi! I'm Lemmy! I like bacon!" Lemmy sang as he rolled around Violent.

"Awwww aren't you cute!" Violent cooed ruffling his hair.

"Okay what was that?!" Larry asked Lemmy.

"Girls fall for cute guys." Lemmy smirked and rolled away.

"Okay Junior, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and now Ludwig." Violent pointed at him.

"Zhats all for today, If any vun needs anyzhing come get me." Ludwig said walking back to his room.

(Kitchen)

"What?! He's going all mysterious too?! With an accent!" Roy growled.

"Like whatever I'm going to the mall." Wendy muttered.

"When will you be back?" Morton asked.

"Around seven or nine" Wendy said leaving.

"Now what? I'm bored." Lemmy groaned.

"Let's go to the game room." Junior suggested.

(With Violent)

"Where the heck was my room at again." She mumbled to herself.

She walked down a hallway. She nearly jumped out her skin when she heard the koopalings laughing.

"I hate echoes..." She muttered.

Violent continued until she couldn't hear the koopalings, but instead music.

"What? Probably some of Bowsers workers." She told herself.

After twist and turns she reached her room. Everything was where she last left it. Violent opened her suitcase and unpacked, but she stopped when she heard music. She listened for a while, and made out what it was. A piano. She stood quietly listing, and then jumped when she heard crashing. She realized the piano stopped too. Violent shrugged it off, and headed towards the game room.

(Game Room)

"What are you doing?" Larry asked Roy.

"I'm trying to come up with something cool to do." Roy replied.

Suddenly the phone rang. Nobody bothered to pick up.

"You guys are lazy!" Violent shouted walking in.

"It's so far though." Larry groaned.

"Dude you're sitting beside it." Violent pointed out.

"I'll get it." Roy muttered.

"Hello?" He said as he picked up.

"So what's up?" Junior asked Violent.

"Got bored so I came here." Violent replied.

"Hello?" Roy repeated.

"So how's life been without us in it?" Lemmy asked.

"Very safe." Violent chuckled.

"Um...Who is this?" Roy asked.

"Iggy for the last time stop trying to get DNA!" Violent snapped at him.

"I need to test an experiment." Iggy pouted.

"Why don't we just play video games?" Violent asked him.

"Who are you?" Roy asked.

"Yeah! Let's play Super Smash Moles!" Junior and Larry shouted.

"Stop breathing so hard and answer my question!" Roy yelled.

"What? Roy who is it?" Violent asked.

"I don't know someone just breathing through the phone like some weirdo." Roy replied.

Violent took the phone from Roy, and told him to play with the others.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Violent asked.

"...Eight..." A raspy voice whispered through the phone.

"Excuse me?" Violent asked confused.

"Eight...more..." The voice continued.

"Come on Violent the games starting!" Larry called after her.

"Who is this? What do you mean eight?" Violent asked.

"Only eight more to go..." The voice whispered then hung up.

"Hello? H-hello?" Violent repeated through the phone.

Ludwig came in the game room rubbing his temples.

"Vould you mind turning down zhat down?" Ludwig hissed.

"Hello?" Violent asked through the phone.

Roy paused the game. While Ludwig took a seat on the couch.

"Did you find out who it was?" Roy asked.

"Nope, but they were whispering." Violent replied.

"Wait who?" Larry asked.

"I don't know they didn't want to say." Violent answered.

"Vell vhat did he or she say?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't exactly know, but it kept saying the number eight. Oh yeah they also said eight more to go." Violent told them.

"Eight more to go?" Iggy repeated.

"There's only nine of us." Ludwig sighed.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight." Morton counted.

"What? One,two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight? Is everyone in here?" Violent asked.

"Mmmm no. I just remembered Wendy went to the mall." Morton informed them.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Violent screamed.

"I forgot!" Morton shouted back.

"Vell vhat time did she say she'll be back?" Ludwig asked.

"Um around seven or nine." Morton told him.

"I'm going to call her." Violent said dialing in the number.

The phone rang for a while until the voicemail opened.

"Please leave a message for 'Wendy O she hotter than you Koopa' Beep!" The voicemail said.

"Um hey Wendy! I'm sure your having a blast at the mall with your friends, but call me when you get this message. Bye." Violent hung the phone up.

"It must have been a prank." Roy reassured her.

"If Vendy doesn't call I'll go after her myself." Ludwig told them.

"I'll go to." Violent said.

"Count me in." Roy said.

"Count all of us in." Lemmy told them.

"Fine we'll head out together." Violent told them.

Everyone cheered until phone began to ring. Violent grabbed the phone, and shushed everyone.

"Hello?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yay that's chapter one please tell me what you guys thing of the new babysitter?! Thanks for reading also I would like to thank tylovestrees for giving me inspiration on writing more of the babysitter. Also my parents who gave birth to me xD  
Please check our a great story I mine written with LordPataknight0509 it's called "The Depraved"!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Down

Hi guys I'm glad some of you are enjoying it thanks, and here's the new chapter enjoy :)

Disclaimer: All Mario characters belong to Nintendo!  
Violent belongs to me!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Violent make sure ze doors are locked." Ludwig told her as they headed out.

Violent and Junior checked the doors, and headed towards the car.

"Roy stop being so weird!" Larry shouted at the back seat.

"As William Koopa used to say...Shut up, and let me do what I want!" Roy yelled.

"Guys not today." Violent sighed getting in the passenger's seat."

"Why do we have to seat at the very back?!" Iggy shouted motioning to him and Roy.

"Shut-up all of you! I vant zis car to remain silent until ve arrived at ze mall!" Ludwig snarled at them.

"Look who's grumpy today." Scoffed Lemmy.

Ludwig began the car, and they headed to the mall silently. As the turned a loud crack of thunder scared everyone in the car except Ludwig.

"Great! Rain! Can this day get any better?!" Violent shouted.

"At least were almost there." Junior pointed out.

They pulled into a crowded parking lot. Flashing lights from police cars, and ambulances. Reporters holding microphones to their faces while immature teens wave to their mothers.

"Um I have a bad feeling about this guys." Lemmy quivered.

Ludwig pulled into an open space, and they all got out. A few reporters walked back and forth.

"Um excuse me, but what's going on?" Violent asked one.

"Haven't you heard? A young woman was shot in the back of the head today." The male toad replied.

Ludwig and Violent exchanged looks. The rest of the koopalings were trying to get in t.v While a female Parakoopa was in the middle of her reports.

"Um guys get back in the car. We'll be back." Violent said nearly pushing then into the car.

"But what about Wendy?" Junior asked.

"Um we'll be back." Violent repeated.

Ludwig and Violent pushed their way through the crowd of reporters, and were stopped by a big cop.

"Stop. You cannot pass." He spoke directly.

"I am Ludwig von Koopa, and I have the right to pass for I am prince of the DarkLands! Let us through!" Ludwig demanded.

The cop looked at the two for a while, and moved aside. Violent followed as Ludwig made his way to the paramedics. They had just covered up the body, and were packing their stuff.

"Who are these two?" One toad asked.

"Maybe Bob let them through." A Koopa replied.

"Um hi? Excuse me, but who was the girl who got shot?" Violent asked with a tint of fear in her voice.

"She was the Princess of The DarkLands. May the stars let her rest in peace." The Koopa whispered.

Violent felt her stomach twist. Ludwig held a tight grip, and stares at the sheets that covered up his only sister.

"T-this has to be some sort of joke!" Violent shouted.

Ludwig bent down, and pulled the sheets off the body. Violent's eyes widen, and covered her mouth.

"My stars." She whispered before breaking down.

Ludwig looked away, and noticed something clenched in Wendy's hand. Ludwig pulled the torn paper out her palm, and read it.

"You had it coming." He read out loud.

"Excuse, but you two must leave at once." A Boo told them.

Ludwig and Violent headed back to the car. The koopalings waited patiently for them to tell them what was going on. But judging by the way Violent is crying it was obvious. The ride back home was dead silent. The only sounds were Violent's sniffling or Ludwig muttering.

"Is she in a safer place?" Junior asked.

"I'm sure the stars gave her a special place in the skies." Violent replied through sniffles.

As the arrived home everyone got out, and headed towards the doors.

"Violent I thought I told you to lock ze doors." Ludwig said.

"I did lock then. Right Junior?" Violent looked at Junior.

"She locked it. Maybe Papa came home." Junior told Ludwig.

"Hey guys there's a letter here for us." Larry told them.

Everyone closed the doors behind them, and opened the letter.

"One is gone, and soon you will all fall one by one. Just you wait. You will all pay!" Morton read out loud.

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin as a hysterical laugh was heard throughout the castle.

"I don't think we're the only ones in this house. Lemmy whimpered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That was chapter 2 hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Piano

Hey guys sorry for updating late, but here's a new chapter hope you liked!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Not this again." Violent muttered holding Junior.

"Don't tell me you have something to do with this." Roy said eyeing the girl.

"Nope not me this time." Violent replied.

A loud crack of thunder shook the castle, and within seconds the lights went out.

"Shit! Someone turn on the lights." Roy whimpered.

Ludwig reached into his shell, and used his scepter to light up the living room.

"Where do you guys leave your candles?" Violent asked.

"In ze kitchen." Ludwig replied.

Violent walked into the kitchen using the wall as a guide. She reached the cabinets. One by one she looked through, and found candles with matches.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed as the struck the match.

She lit a candle, and began to make her way back.

"Hey guys I found the can- Whoa!" Violent shouted as she slipped.

"Vio are you okay?" Morton asked as he and Iggy ran to help her.

"Y-yeah clumsy me. Ow what the heck did I slip in?" Violent asked as she got up.

"It smells like..."

"Blood!" Larry shouted as he walked in.

The rest of the koopalings ran in, and looked at the puddle of blood.

"Is everyone okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, but Violent slipped in blood." Iggy replied.

"Lemmy go back to ze living room, and light zis candles." Ludwig ordered.

Lemmy walked back to the living room followed by Junior and Iggy.

"Where do you think the blood came from?" Violent asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be back we have a generator outside. I'll go find it and hook it up. You guys stay here okay." Ludwig told them.

"Alright we'll be in the living room." Violent said heading back.

Ludwig walked over to the kitchen door, and grabbed his umbrella. Walking through the rain he reached the shed, and used his scepter to see where he was going.

"Vhere are you?" He asked.

Clang!

"Ow! Son of a..." Ludwig cursed under his breath holding his head.

After a couple of minutes he found the generator.

"Finally now vhere are zhose cables?" He asked himself.

Ludwig moved some boxes around until he came across the cables. He connected the generator to the castle, and plugged in the cables. He watched as the castle shone with lights.

"Success." He chuckled.

As he was heading out the shed he heard some footsteps outside.

"I zought I told you guys to stay insi- gah!"

Inside the castle

"Hey looks like Luddy got the generator working again." Violent smiled.

"Just in time I have to pee!" Roy shouted running to the nearer bathroom.

"I'm gonna go change clothes." Violent sighed in relief.

"Your not gonna shower?" Junior asked.

"Junior there's blood in the kitchen, and there's danger lurking about. Do you actually think I'm going to take a shower at the moment?" Violent asked the koopa.

"Well that's true." Junior admitted.

Violent headed towards her room, and changed into her pajamas. She walked out the room not noticing a note sitting on her bed.

"Wow that was quick." Larry said as she came back.

"Where's Roy?" Violent asked.

"Right here." Roy said walking in.

"Okay guys stay here I'm gonna go check out that blood." Violent told them.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Junior shouted.

Violent paused, and glanced over at Junior quite shocked.

"In every killer movie I've seen everyone splits up, and then they all get killed one by one." Junior sighed.

"Fine, let's go you guys." Violent sighed.

The koopalings followed violent to the kitchen. Roy and Iggy tried to avoid looking at the blood while Morton looked through the cabinets.

"Um guys...I think we should follow that blood trail over there." Junior said pointing to the trail.

"I'll stay here..." Roy uttered.

"Same here." Iggy mumbled.

"Anyone else wanna stay?" Violent asked.

Every koopalings except Junior and Lemmy raised their hands.

"Fine let's go, and don't tell Ludwig where we are he will kill us before the killer kills us." Violent warned them.

"Gotcha." Roy smirked.

Violent, Junior, and Lemmy began to follow the trail. Te ret of the koopalings watched as they disappeared around the corner.

"So what so you guys think? I think we're getting punked." Roy scoffed.

"Well I don't know I honestly think something or someone wants to kill us." Iggy shivered.

"Hey guys where is Ludwig? The lights are back on he should have been here by now." Morton said pointing outside.

Roy walked over to the kitchen window.

"Hmmm the shed's light is still on..." Roy murmured.

"Maybe h-" Iggy stopped as he heard a sound.

"Maybe what?" Larry asked.

"Shh! I hear...a piano?" Iggy said uncertain.

"That's because it is a piano idiot."Roy scoffed.

"Maybe Ludwig forgot to turn off the lights." Morton reassured them.

"Wait...Didn't Ludwig tell us he will never play the piano after his recent breakup?" Morton asked.

"And we never saw him come in either." Morton added.

"..."

"..."

"Um...let's go get Violent." Larry suggested.

The four began to walk towards the blood trail when the music stopped.

"Guys the music stopped." Roy said.

They began to listen. All was quiet except floor boards creaking.

"Those creaks come from Ludwig's room." Larry sighed feeling relieved.

"Maybe Ludwig came in through the fro-"

Roy was interrupted by the sound of things being destroyed. The koopalings remained quiet until they noticed something.

**With Violent**

The two koopaling and Violent continued following a trail to the basement until they reached to what looked like a hammer bro.

"Oh my stars! Who is this?!" Violent shouted covering her eyes.

"I-I don't know! Check his hammer!" Junior shouted.

"Every hammer guy h-has their name on their hammer." Lemmy informed.

"But his hammer is deep in his face.." Violent mumbled holding her gags.

Lemmy bent down, and grabbed the hammer. He gently began to pull it until it propped out.

"His name was Leo something...the last name won't show easily." Violent told the two.

"Leo Marcus that his name. I used to talk to him when I get left out from the fun." Junior sighed.

"We should go ba-"

"Violent!?" A voice echoed through the basement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Again sorry but here's the problem. I am messed up this month. I found out I have carpals tunnel syndrome and it just disturbs me. I also have a lot of appointments to Jaw Therapy which takes about 2-3 hours. I also have spine therapy every weekend so this is messing with my schedule especial carpals tunnel. Also today I found out I broke two of my toes so I got ago to a doctor so this is the only update I can make today so please be patient with me. Thanks for reading again my next updated may he either ask the royal Koopa family or one-shot for you!


End file.
